Triclosan is a chlorinated aromatic compound that has ether and phenol groups. Such phenols reportedly often show anti-bacterial properties. Triclosan may be used in soaps, deodorants, toothpastes mouthwashes, and cleaning supplies and is incorporated in an increasing number of consumer products, such as kitchen utensils, toys, bedding, socks, and trash bags. It has been reportedly shown as effective in reducing and controlling bacterial contamination on the hands and on treated products. More recently, it has been reported that showering or bathing with 2% triclosan is a recommended regime for the decolonization of patients whose skin is carrying methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus following the successful control of MRSA outbreaks in several clinical settings.
Triclosan is disclosed as being useful as an antimicrobial agent in various formulations in the following patents: EP1460089; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,813; 6,955,827; 6,224,579; 6,207,139; 6,596,657; 6,780,799; 3,903,007; 3,987,797; 4,024,871; 5,378,540; 6,106,505; 6,083,208; US 2004/0185250; US 2006/0091034; US 2002/0028229; WO 96/38528; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,100; EA 0099177.
Certain dental products containing triclosan are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,139 that are reported as having anti-tartar activity.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,657 and 6,780,799, Shalaby described the use of sodium triclosan salt, reported as being useful to impart antimicrobial characteristics to fabrics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,007 Model, et al. the use of 2-acyloxy-triclosan was disclosed and reported as being useful for detergent compositions.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,106,505 and 6,083,208, Modak et al. described polymeric medical articles reportedly comprising synergistic combinations of the antiinfective agents chlorhexidine and triclosan.
US patent application 20040185250 discloses certain triclosan-containing absorbable antimicrobial sutures reported having extended antimicrobial properties. Triclosan was reported to be incorporated into the absorbable sutures by coating, soaking, soaking and coating of triclosan containing solutions or adding triclosan into absorbable polymers before they are processed into fibers.
Lezdey et al. (US patent application 20020028229) disclosed antimicrobial compositions that reported contain a phenol complex with a film forming complex of a polycarboxylic acid and a microbicide containing at least two quaternary amine groups.
In US patent application 20060091034, Scalzo et al. described a method for making an antimicrobial suture, disclosed as comprising the steps of positioning an antimicrobial agent source within a package comprising an inner surface, said antimicrobial agent being selected from the group consisting of halogenated hydroxyl ethers, acyloxydiphenyl ethers, and combinations thereof; positioning a medical device within the package; and subjecting the package, the antimicrobial agent source and the medical device to time, temperature and pressure conditions sufficient to vapor transfer an effective amount of the antimicrobial agent from the antimicrobial agent source to the medical device, thereby substantially inhibiting bacterial colonization on the medical device. As an alternative, the disclosure reportedly provided a packaged medical device produced according to the steps of positioning a medical device within a package; exposing the package having the medical device to an antimicrobial agent source; and subjecting the package having the medical device and the antimicrobial agent source to time, temperature and pressure conditions sufficient to transfer an effective amount of the antimicrobial agent from the antimicrobial agent source to the medical device within the package, thereby substantially inhibiting bacterial colonization on the medical device.
While triclosan compounds have various known beneficial uses, they generally are insoluble or partially soluble in water or the human body and are difficult to hydrolyze. They are also very difficult to polymerize in the phenolic state. As such, there are still unmet needs for materials with improved properties, in particular those materials having improved water compatibility, controlled release, targeted release to specific organs, and the like. The present invention is directed to these and other important ends.